


Of Blood and Betrayal

by Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Brothers, Cheating, F/M, Incest, M/M, Married Mormor, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, OCs - Freeform, Polyamory, Soon to be Graphic Smut, Twincest, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmes/pseuds/Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severin only just recently reunited with his brother after a lonely, semi-nomadic life on the streets. For the first time ever, the con man has a family and a blooming, serious love life. But as his family expands rapidly to include three others, he finds his life growing exponentially more complicated. Mainly in the form of Jim and his tendency to sleep with anyone he fancies at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blood and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [folkinround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkinround/gifts).



> This fic is inspired by a running RP with user folkinround. I tried to make it as outsider-friendly as I could, but there is a pretty vast storyline stretching out before any of this happened. If you have any questions, leave a comment! [Noted explicit for future chapters]

They had all been stuck here for weeks now, hiding. 

The Moriarty estate was tucked away on a modest spit of Irish land by the sea, and immodestly equipped with all the luxuries and splendours afforded at the time of it's building. It looked as though it could be the getaway abode of royalty or some big-shot politician. In fact, it probably was at one point. Ivy crawled up the imposing, cobbled stone walls, giving the building a look of age and refinement as well as striking intimidation into the hearts of all onlookers.

But to Severin, it was salvation.

They had all run across some trouble in London. Too many people organizing, too many desperate men who knew Sebastian Moran's face and were spreading like an infestation across the city in search of a cashout.

According to Sebastian, it was a cowardly move--retreating away to southern Ireland when the going got tough in London. According to Severin, however, it was only natural. It was an easy thing for his brother to say, anyways-- _he_ wasn't the one who got fucking stabbed by a German dealer desperate to get his hands on some petty cash. Pride be damned, he'd run away with his life every time.

There was a bounty on the head of any Moran and all who were considered the family thereof. That was why Jim, Sebastian, Cat, and Sev found themselves stepping up the grand stone steps to the lonely mansion at the edge of a sudden, rocky drop into a churning ocean.

Caitlin Callaghan was no stranger to Ireland, or even the Moriarty estate itself. She was a gem, the true emerald of the Emerald Isle, with her long, dark tresses cascading over freckled shoulders and a mind as sharp as her gaze. She walked as cool as ever up to the house, the corner of her lips tightened in a knowing smirk she always seemed to wear. As a long time friend of Jim, the two seemed to share a few peculiar characteristics, including giving everyone around them a sense of unease, and a tendency to stumble all over their own words. They exuded a sense of mystery and strength. It only made sense that the Moran brothers gravitated to them both, sensing that mad, magnetic  _je ne sais quoi_ quality about them.

" _Shit_ ," Severin said in awe, staring up at the large abode. He punched his brother in the arm, grinning wide. "Fuck, Sebby, you really know how to pick 'em, don't you?"

Jim smiled serenely at that, sweeping with a certain amount of pride up to the grand front doors, unlocking and pressing them open with a flourish.

He he stayed behind as the group entered, letting the light flow in from behind him and relishing in the impressed stares and low whistles of the Moran twins.

"A few house rules, boys," he said. Despite the circumstances of their departure from London, Moriarty was feeling quite cheerful about the change of scenery. London had been tiring him lately, growing heavy under the association of several lengthy projects and unfortunate circumstances. He was happy to be rid of it for a while.

"No shoes in the house--those carpets cost more than the prime minister's salary, and if I find one stain I will scrub it out with your nose," he said matter-of-factly. He strolled inside and observed the opening room himself, contemplating it as though considering the wealth of it, both monetary and sentimental. The expression flickered away soon enough and he turned with a disinterested smile to the rest of the group. "And help yourself to the kitchen."

With that welcome speech, they all entered, Caitlin and Jim moving off to go reacquaint themselves with their favourite bedrooms in the house while the Moran twins took off their respective boots and went to go inspect the collection of beer in the kitchen.

\---

About two weeks had passed since that first day, and the initially-gigantic estate was now growing a bit  _cramped_.

Severin jolted up in his bed, awakened by the chilling sound of a scream. Caitlin's scream.

Heart pounding, Severin leapt from the bed. The noise had died out soon after it wrenched him from sleep, and he scrambled to his dresser to snatch up the knife before sprinting toward the door.

Severin was never one to be plagued with shaking hands. But then again, the seasoned con man was never one to run  _toward_ the danger when it arose. In fact, that was exactly when he would make his escape. Bravery did not come naturally to him. But neither did love, and both of those things seemed to flood into his life with Cat.

With white knuckles he threw the door open and leapt inside, brandishing his knife with deft hands.

" _Caitlin_ \--" he cried out, his face fiercely defensive and menacing, ready to leap in front of bullets, to dart in and sink his knife deep into the underside of a villain's ribs. All this he was ready for, all this he was going to do, all this...

His face fell.

" _Caitlin?_ "

Across the room in her own bed, Caitlin was perfectly alright. In fact, she seemed to be doing more than alright, with her long-time friend thrusting up between her legs with a smug grin and a sheen of sweat reflecting moonlight off his narrow shoulders.

The woman's moans were just dying down, mingling with Jim's lower hums. Christ, even when that fucker was _coming_ he was in control. It wasn't natural. Severin's knife fell to the floor with a clang as Caitlin finally recovered enough to shove at Jim's shoulders.

" _Sev_ ," she gasped, sitting up as Jim rolled lazily off her to the side, smiling with curiosity as he sat back and watched.

Severin's face flushed in anger, his pulse pounding in his ears. "What the fuck is going on here?" he snapped sharply. His voice had an edge of desperation to it. His eyes didn't believe it, but that made no matter to his heart, which was currently tearing in two. "My  _Boss?_ Are you fucking kidding me?"

Severin was definitely the more  _human_ of the Moran twins, and foolish enough to believe in true love. He looked, horrified and hurt, from his girlfriend to his boss. "Does my brother know about this?" he managed, trying to keep his voice as level as he could.

Moriarty only let his head fall back in a light little laugh, as though he were trying to predict Severin's next words and was delightfully surprised that he had guessed right. Predictable little thing.

"Your brother likes to  _watch_ ," he said with a smirk. "When he's not participating himself, that is."

" _No._ "

" _Yes_ , Severin," Jim said sternly, his gentle eyes suddenly hard and cold, ruthless. He sat up slow, sheets falling around his hips as he sat rigid as his glare. "Nothing is guaranteed, honey. You'd best get used to that _very_  quickly."

The con man couldn't think of anything to say to that. What  _could_ he say? To his own boss! He gave one desperate glance to Cat, who had her face in her hands. This was perhaps the worst possible way for her long time casual relationship with Jim to come to light.

"Caitlin?" he finally said weakly, shifting uncertainly from foot to foot. This was all starting to feel like a dream.

She ran thin fingers through her mussed hair, trying to tame the tangles as they moved through. "I'm so sorry, sweetie," she said softly. "It's not as bad as you think--"

Severin laughed bitterly at that, leaving behind his knife as he departed, slamming the door shut behind him. Give them all the damn privacy they wanted.

 --- 

Sebastian's eyes flicked open as soon as the door creaked open, body stiffening until he was able to identify the approaching figure as Severin. He let out a small breath of relief through his nose and sat up.

"Hey Sev," he said sleepily. "Why the hell are you-- _fuck!_ " 

The hit man's head jerked back as his brother's fist connected with his face. Pain blinded him for a split second before blood began to trickle freely from his nose, the warm liquid dripping down the contours of his lip. He cupped his hand quickly, knowing the consequences if he spilled any on the sheets. He leapt out of bed, tugging several tissues from the box on his nightstand and stemming the flow.

"You fucking  _sucker punched_ me!" he cried indignantly.

"You fucked my girlfriend you bloody cock!" Severin snarled right back, not missing a beat. His chest was heaving, fingers clenched tight into shaking fists. "Do I get to fuck your little  _twat_ of a husband, now?  _Eh?_ How d'you think you'd feel then,  _eh?_ " His face was twisted in rage, a distinctly unsettling sight for any who knew the usually happy-go-lucky man.

Sebastian paled just slightly, understanding flooding his features. "Oh," he said, letting out a weary sigh. "Look, Sev, it's a bit more complicated than th--"

" _No!_ Fuck you all, I don't want any of your bloody excuses! I just walked in on your husband pounding his greedy little  _cock_ into Cat. Is that how he claims things now? Does he just like to piss on people's lives for fun? And you too--I guess you've really joined in on the fun you twat-eating, fuckbrained  _bastard_." He threw another punch, which Sebastian was ready for, easily deflecting it with a pitying expression. Severin punched again and again, trying to strike his brother a second time, trying in vain to gain some satisfaction in the midst of this deeply horrifying loss. And Sebastian was the only one he could really take it out on.

Eventually, Sebastian clasped his brother's arms as he threw them around erratically, abandoning his tissues and gently restraining the man, hushing him soothingly as he pressed him backwards toward the bed.

"Severin-- _Sev_. Look, I'm sorry, yeah? Let me--let me explain." He grunted as Severin struggled against him, whose rage was cracking, threatening to fall apart and dissolve into an aching, heart-wrenching sadness. He'd lost Caitlin. He couldn't believe it. His Cat.

"How could you  _do_ this to me!" he spat.

" _Shhh._ Shut the hell up," Sebastian breathed, pinning him to the bed. Blood was still dripping (albeit a bit slower, now), caking around the edges of his nose.

"Don't you fucking  _shush_ me you bloody bastard!"

Sebastian restrained him tightly against the bed, using his own body to press Severin's hips down, effectively immobilizing him and keeping himself momentarily safe from further attack. " _Please_ , Sev," he breathed. He leaned in, brushing their lips together once. "Please let me say my piece, yeah?" He watched the man carefully as he laid a soft kiss to his brother's lips, then his jaw, then his neck, until Severin stopped fighting it, laying still but tense under his brother.

"I'm listening," he said stiffly.


End file.
